


I Don't Care

by DarkxKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Bonding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: Leo doesn't care, as long as he gets what he wants, and what he wants, is Mikey. And he'll do anything to get him.Please read ALL the warnings before reading this!
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit out there, and has some really weird kinks in it. But I think they're fucking hot and no one is forcing you to read!

Midnight blue eyes followed the young turtle as he bounced happily across the lair, sitting down on the floor directly in front of Leo, bowl of popcorn in his lap as he readied himself for their movie night.

Mikey tilted his head backwards and grinned upside down at Leo. “You sure you don’t want any popcorn, bro?” Mikey asked, looking and sounding so innocent, and Leo couldn’t help but smile back at him, being careful not to portray any of the inappropriate thoughts that were running rampid in his mind. 

“No, Mikey, I’m fine,” he insisted and Mikey shrugged turning his attention back towards the movie. 

Donnie and Raph had taken their own seats, and Leo had only spared them a glance before the lights were turned out and the only thing illuminating them was the light from the TV screen. 

The movie started, and Leo took a moment to see which one they were watching, not that it mattered, he had seen every movie they owned at least ten times over, if not more. But Leo didn’t complain, because he had no intention of watching the movie. 

His eyes traveled back down to stare at Mikey’s backside, watching every shift the younger turtle made, from the tiniest movement of his head, to the subtle flick of his tail. Leo’s eyes caught each one, and it was like adding fuel to a flame. 

Leo was unsure when his feelings for the youngest of them had started, and honestly, he didn’t care, what mattered was the fact that he had them, and they were driving him insane. Something had to be done, Leo knew that, so he had devised a plan, spending each of their movie nights for the last year, studying Mikey, watching the young turtle and committing his habits and movements to memory. 

Leo was almost ready, and as he sat watching Mikey, he made a decision, this was the last night he would spend alone, the last night Mikey would enjoy his innocent freedom before Leo snatched it away, and claimed the youngest brother as his own, as his mate. 

Mikey shifted position, setting the popcorn bowl aside and stretching out onto his plastron, knees bent and ankles locked together as his feet swung back and forth in the air. A few times he came close to touching Leo’s knee, and the blue banded turtle had to hold onto every ounse of restraint he still had. 

But the temptation was to grate, Leo regretfully looked away from Mikey, glancing toward Raph and Donnie quickly, wanting to make sure they still had their attenion on the movie. Satisfied that he wasn’t even getting a glance in return, Leo turned his attention back towards the screen, shifting his own leg, his foot sliding forward so it was resting between Mikey’s knees.

Leo could feel the warmth from his brother on his foot, and with every few swings Mikey made with his feet, the younger turtle would accidentally brush against Leo’s knee. 

Leo felt Mikey shift a little to look over his shoulder, however Leo kept his eyes firmly on the TV, pretending to be highly absorbed in what they were watching. 

All too soon the movie finished, and Mikey jumped up, leaving Leo sitting there, holding himself back from reaching out and grabbing the orange banded turtle. But he had to keep up his act, for just one more night, he stood up and stretched, working out his sore muscles before looking at the clock. 

“Don’t stay up too late,” he ordered his brothers, “and Mikey, don’t forget to clean up your popcorn mess,” Leo said before making his way to his room. Keeping his stride natural so as not to give away his true intention. 

Leo closed the door behind him, taking a deep calming breath and letting it out slowly as he closed his eyes, taking a moment to focus on his rapidly hardening cock, and being thankful that none of his brothers had seen it. 

Ignoring his own need for a moment, he moved across the room and untied his mask, setting it on his bedside table, right next to the orange one that he had stolen from Mikey months ago. It no longer smelled like his baby brother, but Leo didn’t care, the color was enough for him, for now. 

Mask set aside, Leo started removing his elbow pads and wrist bindings, he set those at the end of his bed, on the trunk that he had found, and had been loading with tools and toys that he hoped to one day use on Mikey. 

Bending down, Leo then removed one knee pad, then the other, putting them with his other gear before he straightened back up, running one hand slowly up his leg, and inner thigh, before tracing a finger over the visible slit. He pressed his finger inside, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he felt around inside the pocket, feeling his hard slick cock, and could feel it throbbing as he held himself back for a bit longer. 

“Mikey…” He whispered, biting at his lip as he moved to the edge of his bed, sitting down on the, spreading his legs wide before using his finger still inside to gently guide his cock out into the open. 

Letting go of himself just long enough to grab some lube from his bedside table, grabbing Mikey’s orange mask as well, he put a generous amount of lube on the mask, until it was practically dripping, before he wrapped the orange fabric around his cock. 

The warming lube had been such a wonderful, and rare find, though Leo looked forward to the day he didn’t need to use it anymore, when he could use Mikey’s mouth, instead of his mask. 

Taking hold of his cock in a firm grip once again, Leo started sliding the mask up and down his cock at an agonizingly slow pace. His eyes closed and he let his imagination take over. Picturing Mikey opening his mouth, his tongue flicking at the tip of Leo’s leaking cock, cleaning away the precum, the same way Mikey would lick butter from his fingers while eating popcorn. 

Mikey would then open his mouth, and slowly pull the hard shaft in, slurping, and sucking, just like he did with popsicles during the summer. Leo would then grip Mikey’s head, and shove his cock down that warm tight throat, he would feel Mikey’s muscles fluttering, massaging and milking him. He would be gagging, unable to breathe, and still Leo would hold him there, before taking pity on his mate, and pulling out, each movement would be slow, and Mikey would know who was in charge. 

Again and again Leo’s cock would slide down that tight space, and each time he would stay there longer, feel the gag reflex as Mikey swallowed him down further. 

With a loud sigh, Leo bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as his cock pulsed, his hips twitching forward to the mental image of emptying himself down Mikey’s willing throat, his brother drinking him down greedily. Before pulling back and licking his lips, looking up at Leo with those bright blue innocent eyes. 

“You like drinking my cum,” Leo said, and the mental image of Mikey he had painted for himself nodded it’s head before replying. “Yes, please, can I have some more?” 

“Take all you want,” Leo sighed, laing back on his bed, Mikey’s mask still wrapped around his cock, soaking up Leo’s cum as the blue banded turtle fell into a content sleep. Dreaming of the mate that he would mold Mikey to be. 

\--------x

The following day went by slowly, Leo tried to distance himself from Mikey, worried that he wouldn’t be able to control himself and act too soon. So he kept himself in the dojo for most of the day, keeping busy as he listened to Mikey running around the lair, teasing Raph, and pestering Donnie when he attempted to hide from their angry brother in the taller turtles lab. 

It was early evening when Leo finally left the dojo, he scanned the lair for his brothers, spotting Raph on the sofa watching wrestling, and though Donnie was nowhere in sight, the closed lab door was a good indication that the purple banded turtle had locked himself in for the evening. But Leo didn’t care about them, they were not the turtles he wanted. Continuing to scan the living room area, Leo’s eyes settled on the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Leo! You wanna watch this match with me?” Raph called out as Leo passed behind the couch, heading toward the kitchen.

“No, I’m busy,” was Leo’s short answer, ignoring Raph’s grumbled response and went into the kitchen. 

Sure enough, there was his target, the younger turtle was dancing around the kitchen, his tail swaying with his hips as he moved with the music. Leo felt his cock twitch with interest as he watched Mikey’s display, taking a deep breath to calm his raging hormones. It was too soon, too early in the day to put his plan into action, however, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun. Leo stepped further into the kitchen, moving to stand directly behind Mikey. 

“Excuse me,” Leo said, chuckling when Mikey jumped in surprise when Leo pressed himself against his baby brother, reaching above him to grab one of the coffee cups off the top shelf, and bit back a soft groan when he felt his plastron scrape against Mikey’s shell. “Just want to make some tea,” Leo said. 

“Dude!” Mikey spun around when Leo had taken a step back. “Don’t sneak up on me like that! You crazy turtle!” Mikey said, throwing a piece of chopped onion at Leo before turning back around in a huff. 

“It’s your own fault for not paying attention to your surroundings, what if I had been some kind of predator,” Leo said, setting the mug on the counter as he turned the water on to boil. 

Mikey waved him off in a dismissive manor, “I’m not worried, I have three older brothers, the predator would have to make it by all of you before he even reached me.” Mikey shot Leo a grin, and the blue banded turtle smiled back. 

“That is very true,” Leo said, pouring water into his cup. “So, did you want help with cooking dinner?” he offered, already knowing what Mikey’s response would be to that. 

“No way, bro! I want to actually eat tonight,” Mikey said. “I wouldn’t object to company though, so long as you don’t touch anything, oh! You could set the table!” the orange banded turtle said. 

“I can do that,” Leo agreed, it would give him another excuse to walk around the kitchen, stealing more touches every time he passed by Mikey. He even managed to ‘accidentally’ brush against his brother’s tail with his hand as he walked past to get the cutlery from the drawer. 

Mikey said nothing to all of Leo’s little touches, and perhaps if he had, if Mikey had spoken up about how strange Leo had been acting, had said anything as the weird behavior had continued on through the evening. Had refused the offer of a second movie night, just the two of them, or hadn’t eaten the bowl of popcorn Leo had made him. Then the blue banded turtle might have abandoned the idea he had of owning the younger turtle, of claiming him, taking him as his own that night. 

But Mikey did take the popcorn, and cleaned the entire bowl before the movie had even finished. He sat on the couch, head rested against Leo’s shoulder as he let out a small noise of distress. 

“Are you tired Mikey?” Leo questioned, and Mikey nodded his head. 

“I feel weird…” the smaller turtle admitted, words slurring together as he closed his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be okay,” Leo said, moving so that Mikey slid down and was laying on the couch, making it easier for Leo to stand, and get his arms under his baby brother, lifting him up and carrying him bridle style toward the hallway where their rooms were located. 

Mikey’s head rested on Leo’s shoulder still, his mouth near enough to the blue banded turtle's neck that Leo could feel each puff of air ghosting over his skin. The sensation of having Mikey so close, to be holding Mikey like this, and the anticipation of what he was about to do, had Leo’s cock twitching to life, a bulge visible in his lower plastron now. 

He paused for a moment in the hallway, looking between the door to his room, and Mikey’s, he wanted Mikey with him, in his bed, where he could keep his mate close by at all times. But it wasn’t time for that, he had planned things perfectly, and knew he had to go slow, or risk losing Mikey completely. So he took Mikey into the messy space his brother lived in, and laid his little brother down on the bed before stepping back to admire him.

The drugs had taken hold of him fast, but Leo wasn’t worried, it was Mikey’s first time after all, so it wasn’t a surprise he’s sucummed to them so quickly. 

Leo stared down at his prize, his cock throbbed with the need to be buried deep inside the unsuspecting body laid spread out on the bed. But regrettably, Leo knew he couldn’t do that, not just yet, he had only just gotten Mikey, if he moved too quickly, he might break him too much. And while the idea of a broken, obedient Mikey was very appealing, Leo wanted the young turtle for more than that. 

Kneeling on the bed, Leo shifting until he was seated between Mikey’s spread legs, Leo moved his hand along the soft skin of the young turtle's inner thigh. Leo’s cock twitched in excitement at being able to touch his younger brother in such an intimate way. 

Mikey let out a soft noise in his sleep, stirring slightly but remained unconscious, just how Leo wanted him. Moving his hand further up Mikey’s body, fingernails scraping along the plastron before his hand came to rest on the freckled cheek. Leo smiled when his younger brother tilted his head, leaning into the touch, for him that was enough of a sign that Mikey wanted this, wanted his touch. 

“Mikey,” Leo whispered, moving his hand from Mikey’s face, down his brother’s plastron again before it came to rest just over the pouch that kept Mikey’s own cock hidden away. He gently massaged the area, Leo had an idea of what he wanted, as he couldn’t mate with Mikey properly yet, he had another idea, however he needed his brother to be slightly aroused too, just enough for the slit in his plastron to be visible. 

Mikey’s breath hitched, his head turning sharply from one side to the other. “Shhh,” Leo said, making his touches a bit lighter, watching the younger turtles face for any sign of him waking up. 

Mikey took a shuddering breath, letting out what sounded like a content sigh as Leo’s fingers teased him, toying with the bulge that was slowly forming. 

Moving his free hand, that until now had been resting on Mikey’s knee, Leo pressed his palm against his own trapped cock, moaning softly at the stimulation and pressure. It was in that moment that Leo gave up any hope of making this first time last, he was too excited to finally have Mikey under him, to have that sinnfully innocent body spread out before him. He dropped down into his waiting hand with a churr. 

He didn’t have to make tonight last, Mikey was his after all, there would be plenty more nights where he could make this last for hours. Right now it was more important that he claimed his baby brother, and marked him as his. 

That thought sent a jolt right to Leo’s cock, and he couldn’t wait anymore, wrapping his hand firmly around the hard flesh, while his other hand forced a finger through Mikey’s slit, feeling the hidden cock inside. 

“So warm,” Leo breathed, this was so much better than his imagination and his hand. Slowly moving his hand, Leo started stroking himself, keeping the pace slow as usual. His finger pressed deeper into Mikey’s slit, cloaca was most likely the more technical term for it, even if it was located on the plastron, and not the tail like normal turtles, however Leo didn’t care what it was called, or where it was located on Mikey’s body, it was warm and slick inside. 

Shifting forward on his knees, Leo pressed himself closer to Mikey, keeping a firm hold on his cock, he guided the tip of it to rub against that slit. His breath quickened in excitement, his cock leaking onto Mikey, using his fingers to open it a little further, Leo started pushing himself inside, feeling the head of his cock slip in alongside Mikey’s before he had to stop. 

“Oh god,” Leo breathed, “this… fuck, Mikey, this is amazing,” Leo said as he stared at where his cock was inside Mikey, and even though it was just the head, it made that section of Mikey’s plastron bulge out ever so slightly. 

Tonight, he only planned on going this far, he wouldn’t hurt Mikey, but the thought of fucking his brother, of thrusting his cock deep inside that tight area where Mikey’s cock was, had Leo’s hips twitching forward, pushing himself a little deeper. 

“I’ve wanted you, for so long,” Leo whispered, forcing himself to lift his gaze away from where he and Mikey were now joined together, he watched Mikey’s face. The freckled cheeks were flushed, and Mikey’s mouth was open slightly as his own breathing had picked up pace. 

But what made Leo’s heart skip a beat, and his cock twitch, leaking more precum inside Mikey, making the inside even more slick, was those glassy blue eyes staring at him. They were only open a sliver, but Leo could see the color of Mikey’s eyes, and knew his brother was watching him. 

“Mikey, you want this too, don’t you?” Leo asked, and there was no response from his baby brother, of course there wouldn’t be, Mikey was to dopped out on drugs to even register what was going on. 

Keeping his eyes fixated on Mikey, Leo started moving his hand, pumping his own cock as he kept the tip of it firmly inside his brother. Leo could feel Mikey’s cock hardening alongside his own, and Leo shifted his hips forward, short shallow thrusts that had his cock rubbing against MIkey’s trapped one. 

Mikey let out a soft whimper, his eyes falling closed, shifting around on the bed a little. Feeling MIkey moving under him nearly snapped all of Leo’s control as he pushed himself deeper into the small body beneath him.

“Oh fuck, shit, Mikey,” Leo gasped, letting go of his cock he leaned over Mikey, slowly thrusting his hips. “Feel that Mikey? I’m fucking you, nice and slow, you like this, don’t you,” Leo whispered. 

Mikey’s eyes opened again, staring at Leo, a tear slowly rolling down his flushed cheeks, leaning forward Leo licked the salty treat away. “You’re mine,” he said posessively.

Mikey panting and whimpering in his ear was like music for Leo, drove his senses to new heights, and made his cock pulse with excitement. 

“I’m going to cum Mikey, right inside you,” Leo gasped, forcing himself not to thrust too deep, he reached down and gripped his cock, stilling his hips and pumped himself, working frantically at the hard flesh. Tilting his head down so he could see, he bit his lip and groaned loudly, his whole body tensing as he came. 

“Fuck, ah, fuck Mikey, I’m cumming in you,” Leo gasped, milking his cock as he pumped his seed into Mikey, seeing the white substance start to overflow and spill out of the young turtles slit. 

With trembling knees Leo sat up slowly, keeping the head of his cock just inside Mikey. The softening flesh gave another feeble twitch, shooting a final stream of cum forcing more to leak out. 

“My special baby brother,” Leo praised, removing himself from Mikey, the younger turtle’s half hard cock finally sliding out, now that Leo wasn’t keeping it trapped in place. 

Leo reached over and took one of Mikey’s hands that had been gripping the bed sheets under him. Maneuvering his fingers, Leo made his brother touch his own cock, he would have much preferred to sit back and watch Mikey pleasure himself, but for now, this would have to do. 

“I want to watch you touch yourself, your every move will be dictated by what I tell you to do,” Leo said, moving Mikey’s hand up and down, the fingers flexing and clenching on their own. “And you will only cum when I’ve had my fill.” 

Mikey bit his lip, looking down at his half hard cock as Leo forced his hand to move. 

“You did good tonight, I want to watch you cum,” Leo ordered, making Mikey move his hand faster, the smaller turtle whimpered, closing his eyes as the stimulation started to become too much. “Say my name,” Leo said. 

The only response he got was a huff of air and another whimper from his heavily drugged brother. Leo growled in annoyance, batting Mikey’s hand away from the leaking cock. “Say my name,” he demanded. 

“L-Le…. Oh,” Mikey gasped when Leo wrapped his hand around the hard flesh, pumping it roughly, using his own cum that was spread over Mikey’s lower plastron to make his movements smooth.

“Mine,” Leo said when Mikey’s hips lifted into Leo’s hand, a weak cry being pulled from Mikey’s lips as his cock gave a short spazzim before dribbling out a small amount of cum. 

Leo wasn’t surprised when Mikey’s body sagged and fell into a deep sleep, the drug and exertion taking its toll on Mikey’s mind and body. “Sleep, baby brother,” Leo whispered, leaning forward and placing a kiss on those soft lips, feeling the mouth part he sipped his tongue into the slack mouth, and felt Mikey’s own tongue respond to his. 

Pulling away, Leo smirked, lifting his cum covered hand to Mikey’s mouth and spread some of the substance onto his brother’s lips, watching that pink tongue come out and clean it off. Leo continued doing this until his hand was mostly clean, and it was only then that he stood up, covered Mikey with a blanket and left the room. 

\---------x

Mikey woke the next morning feeling very strange and slightly sore, with a bitter taste lingering in his mouth. He groaned and tried to roll over, frowning when he felt the blanket stuck to his lower plastron. 

Gently he peeled it back and blinked at the sticky mess that he was covered in, and even his cock was still part way out. 

Sitting up Mikey tried to maneuver his cock back into its protective pouch, it hurt a little but he managed to tuck himself away, blinking when he saw something leaking out of his slit. “Ew!” he exclaimed, making a face as he took the already soiled blanket and cleaned himself off as best he could. 

“That… was weird,” Mikey said, poking at his pouch, frowning when a little more leaked out. “Well, that’s new,” he said curiously, poking again, wincing at the soreness. “Right… shower first, then maybe talk to Donnie…” he said and pulled himself up from his bed, making quick work of stripping it, using the sheets to clean off some more of his lower plastron before he hurried out of his room, dumping the blankets in the washing machine before retreating to the bathroom for a shower. 

However Mikey wasn’t expecting to run into Leo in the showers, not this early in the morning anyway, as the blue banded turtle usually waited until after practice was over to shower. 

“Oh… Uh sorry, bro,” Mikey said, and Leo spun around quickly, eyes wide, cock in his hand and Mikey’s cheeks turned bright red as he realized that he had interrupted more than a morning shower for Leo. 

“Sorry!” Mikey said, moving quickly to leave the bathroom. He had only managed to turn around when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Leo wrapped one arm around Mikey’s waist, the other hand reaching over the smaller turtle’s shoulder and pushed the door shut before locking it. 

“Don’t leave,” Leo said, whispering to Mikey as he pressed against him, and Mikey felt Leo’s cock pressing up against his tail. 

“Uh…. Um, Leo… what…” Mikey stuttered, his brain not really understanding what was going on, or why Leo was holding him like this. 

“Mikey,” Leo breathed, his breath hot against Mikey’s ear slit, the arm around Mikey’s waist tightened, pulling him closer. 

Mikey didn’t know what to say when he felt Leo start moving his hips, his cock sliding up against Mikey’s tail, and pushing between his thighs. 

“Stop… Leo...” Mikey said, feeling very uncomfortable as Leo let out a soft churr. “Leo, STOP!” he said louder, pulling away from his older brother and turning to shove him away, baby blue eyes were wide as he stared at Leo. 

“Mikey, I… I can’t, I was going to wait, I was going to ease you into this, but I don’t, I can’t, I don’t have that kind of control anymore,” Leo said, his cheeks flushed as he took a step forward. 

Holding one hand out in front of him, Mikey backed up until his shell was against the door, his other hand frantically looking for the lock and the doorknob. 

“Dude, I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m sorry for walking in on you,” Mikey said, clicking the lock open. “I’ll just let you get back to what you were doing, and we’ll just… forget about this.”

Mikey found the doorknob and ripped the door open, darting out of the bathroom and back to his room, he slammed the door behind him, putting a hand over his rapidly racing heart as he tried to make sense about what had just happened. 

Living with three other teenage boys, all of them had walked in on each other at one time or another while they had been jacking off, a quick apology and a few awkward hours was usually enough to fix things, however what Leo had just done. Mikey shuddered, he could still feel the wet line of precum that Leo’s cock had spread across his tail, and on his inner thigh, however there was no way Mikey was going back to that bathroom, not just yet. 

He still felt sticky and gross though, scanning his room, Mikey found an old cloth, and the cup of water that he kept next to his bed, it wasn’t a hot shower, but it was better than nothing. 

Wetting the cloth down, Mikey scrubbed at his plastron, pulling his cock out and making quick work of cleaning out what he could of his slit before finally clearing away the slight mess that Leo had left on him in the bathroom. 

A soft knock on his door had Mikey dropping the rag and spinning around quickly. “Go away!” He said loudly. 

“Mikey, it’s me,” Leo responded, “I’m sorry, we… I need to talk with you, please?” 

Mikey glared at the door, unsure of what he should say. This was Leo, his eldest brother, someone Mikey trusted to protect him. However, this was also the same turtle that fifteen minutes ago had been humping his ass. 

“You are talking to me,” Mikey said, and he heard Leo sigh through the door. 

“I’d rather not speak about this through the door, please, I promise I won’t do anything,” Leo sounded so sincere, and worried that Mikey felt guilty for thinking Leo was at his door to come after him. 

Slowly, Mikey moved over toward the door and unlocked it, before opening it the bare minimum so he could see Leo standing there. The sad eyes, and guilty expression broke Mikey’s heart, and he sighed, pulling the door open further. 

Leo gave him a grateful smile and stepped into the room, walking past Mikey, and was making an obvious show of keeping his hands to himself, and making sure that he was nowhere between Mikey and the only means of escape. That alone calmed the rest of Mikey’s worries, and the orange banded turtle let out a small sigh, closing the door, just in case their other two brothers got nosy. 

“What the shell was that?” Mikey finally asked. 

“Mikey, I can explain,” Leo said, looking at the youngest turtle. “Well, no, I don’t know if I can fully explain,” the taller turtle started pacing in the small space, placing a hand on his head as he looked worried. 

Mikey stood there and watched him, tilting his head to the side curiously. “You were just rubbing your dick on my tail, I think you better try explaining,” Mikey said. 

“I love you, Mikey,” Leo said, stopping to look at the younger turtle. “I have loved you for a very long time, and I have kept these feelings to myself, you’re my baby brother, I’m supposed to protect you, not lust after you.”

Mikey frowned, a blush coloring his cheeks. “You… love me? Like, love LOVE me?” he asked for clarification. 

“I do,” Leo nodded his head. “I never had any intention of saying anything, least of all doing anything like… what I just did in the bathroom,” Leo sighed running hand over his head.

“Then… why did you? I mean, we can come back to this declaration of love after, but… Leo, you seriously freaked me out in there,” Mikey said, taking a step away from Leo when the blue banded turtle held his hand out for him. 

“I know, and I can’t say I’m sorry enough,” Leo said, lowering his hand, and his head. “I… I can’t explain it, except,” Leo shook his head again. 

“Except, what?” Mikey pressed, wanting to hear what had come over his brother that would push him to try and trap him like he had. 

“You know how you all are always telling me that I need to loosen up?” Leo asked. 

“What does that have to do with this?” Mikey frowned. 

“I found a way that helps, it’s a herbal tea, it relaxes sore muscles, calms my mind enough so that I can sleep easier without every tiny sound waking me up,” Leo finally admitted. 

Mikey blinked at Leo, his eyes slowly widening as he seemed to understand what it was Leo was telling him. “You’re drugging yourself?” Mikey demanded. 

“It’s not quite that bad, but essentially, yeah, I suppose I am,” Leo sighed. “I haven’t told any of you, because I don’t use this tea all the time, just when I’m feeling particularly restless. And after our movie night last night… you falling asleep on my shoulder, me carrying you to bed…” Leo trailed off, letting out another sigh.

Mikey was beginning to understand more and more of Leo’s dilemma, but he remained silent, letting his older brother tell him in his own words. 

“I was very restless last night,” Leo continued, “I shouldn’t have had a second cup of tea, I knew that, I never even finished it, but this morning I was still under the effects, so I was going to take a shower and well… when you walked in on me, my brain was in such a fog, I thought it must have been a sign, that you had caught me doing… that,” Leo looked away. “I got carried away, and I couldn’t stop myself, and for that, I truly am sorry.” 

Mikey wasn’t sure what to say to that, but this was Leo, and he had missed how stressed out he had been, had missed the fact that Leo was drugging himself just so he could sleep peacefully, added to the fact that he was carrying around this secret of loving Mikey more than a brother. He couldn’t leave his brother hanging, and suffering like this, moving forward quickly Mikey threw his arms around Leo, hugging him tightly. 

“I love you, bro,” Mikey said, looking up at Leo quickly. “Just.. I dunno if I love you like that, ya know? I’ve never thought about it before, but maybe, if you give me time? And maybe… no more bathroom surprises like that, okay?” Mikey beamed up at him, and Leo smiled, wrapping his own arms around Mikey and nodding. 

“I can promise that,” Leo said. 

“AND!” Mikey gave Leo a stern look as he pulled back a little. “No more using that tea, you will show me what tea it is, and then we will get rid of it, and if I see it in the lair again, I’m throwing it out,” he warned. 

Leo laughed, “alright, I think that’s fair enough,” he said, tightening his arms around Mikey in a hug, leaning down and placing a quick peck on Mikey’s lips before letting him go. 

Mikey backed up and lifted a hand to his lips, “you just kissed me…” he said. 

“Yes, I will give you time to make up your mind, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try and sway your decision,” Leo admitted, “the shower is still free, if you wanted to go do that now, I’m going to head to the dojo and set up today’s lesson,” Leo said and left the room, leaving Mikey standing there with a worried and puzzled expression. 

\--------x

The door clicked shut behind Leo, and he took a moment to take deep breath, a smirk forming as he made his way toward the dojo. After last night, after the small taste he had had of his baby brother, Leo knew that he had to change tactics. He would stick to most of his plan, but if Mikey started fighting him, as he had done in the bathroom half an hour ago, then Leo would end up having to fully break his innocent brother. And he was only willing to do that as a last resort. 

The morning continued on as it usually would have, and Leo was pleased to see that after his shocking display in the bathroom with Mikey, the orange banded turtle was as happy and chipper as always. 

Leo was also pleased to see that as he moved behind MIkey, pressing himself closer than necessary to spread the younger turtles legs further apart, getting him into the right position to start the kata, Mikey didn’t flinch away. Even if he did give Leo another puzzled look, he thankfully didn’t say anything, and draw attention to what was happening between them. 

“Raph, hold your hand a bit higher,” Leo said, moving his red banded brother’s hand, not stepping nearly as close to him as he had to Mikey. But he made a show of shifting both Raph and Donnie around as well, hopefully putting Mikey at ease. 

The morning lesson continued on as normal after that, Leo circling his brothers and correcting them when they made a mistake, and Leo took every moment he could to touch Mikey. The same as he had been doing for weeks now, subtle touches, that had previously gone unnoticed, now had new meaning to the younger turtle. 

“And we’re done!” Leo announced, laughing when Mikey fell over. 

“You’re such a slave driver!” the orange banded turtle complained. 

“Oh shut up, Mikey,” Raph rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we didn’t just have two days off.”

“I know, but Leo worked us three times as hard today! Just to make up for the days off we got!” Mikey pouted and Leo laughed, holding his hand out to Mikey. 

“Come on, I’ll make it up to you, I have something for you in the kitchen,” Leo said. 

“A prize?” Mikey asked, taking Leo’s hand and bouncing to his feet. 

“Yes, but first, we have some things to sort with the tea, don’t we?” Leo said, and Mikey’s eyes widened, before nodding his head. 

“You’re right! We do that first!” He said, keeping a firm hold on Leo’s hand as he dragged the blue banded leader from the dojo. Leo had a moment to enjoy the confused look that Donnie and Raph shared with each other before allowing himself to be pulled straight to the kitchen. 

Mikey let go of Leo’s hand at that moment, jumping up onto the counter and pulling open the cupboard that Leo kept his tea in. Baby-blue eyes widened at the amount of tea that was in there, before looking back at Leo for an explanation. 

“Yes, I do actually drink all those,” Leo answered the unasked question, walking over to stand behind MIkey, his hand lifting up to rest on Mikey’s hip, a perfectly normal gesture, a peraution to make sure MIkey didn’t lose his balance. 

“Okay, so which one is drugging you?” Mikey asked, looking back on the shelf. 

“It’s not really drugging,” Leo explained, reaching up and grabbing the bag before handing it to Mikey. “But this is the one that I have been using,” 

Mikey snagged the bag from him, opening it up and smelling the tea leaves, just as Leo knew he would. Leo’s hand tightened on Mikey’s waist, holding his brother still when he felt the body sway, glancing behind him toward the door to make sure no one was going to come in, Leo looked back at Mikey, flicking his tongue out and licking Mikey’s tail. 

Mikey gasped, slipping from the counter and dropping the tea, some of the leaves spilling out onto the counter. “Leo!” He said, spinning to look at his brother, only to sway on the spot again. Leo wrapped his arms around him to hold him upright. 

“Sorry, maybe you should sit down,” Leo suggested. 

“No, YOU sit down, just… space Leo, I need space,” Mikey said, shaking his head. Leo nodded and let go of Mikey, stepping back toward the table and sitting down in one of the chairs. 

“Yo! Fearless!” Raph’s booming voice echoed through the lair, and Leo tensed, standing quickly and leaving the kitchen hoping to head Raph off before he walked in and noticed something off with Mikey. 

“What?” Leo asked. 

“Donnie and I need to make a junk yard run,” he said, narrowing green eyes at Leo in obvious challenge. 

“It’s still daylight out,” Leo argued back, not because he wanted to, he would have liked it very much of Raph and Donnie left, giving Leo a little extra alone time with Mikey, however he didn’t need his brothers growing suspicious of him. 

“I’ve checked the weather, it’s raining,” Donnie said, coming out of his lab with an oversized raincoat on. 

Leo looked toward him, taking in the duffle bag, and the rain gear. Donnie was planning to be out there for a few hours it looked like. “What is so important that you need to go now?” Leo questioned. 

“I am in the middle of a project, and I need some more parts, and Raph wanted to look into getting some more bits for his bike, I also have a list of things that I need for the battle shell, because as it stands right now, we can’t even drive it,” 

Leo took a deep breath, looking from Donnie back to Raph, his eyes narrowed as he put on a show of warring with himself, before letting out a long sigh. “Keep your T-phones with you, I want an update every hour, you text before you start heading home,” Leo ordered. 

“Yes, mother,” Raph rolled his eyes, taking the raincoat from Donnie when the purple banded turtle handed it to him. 

“I mean it, I don't like you two going out in the middle of the day like this,” Leo said. 

“We'll be careful, Leo,” Donnie promised. 

Leo took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding, “text me when you get there too,” he ordered as his brothers gathered their bags and headed out the entrance. 

Leo stood there a few moments longer, making sure they were truly gone before he turned back towards the kitchen, a wicked smile spreading across his lips. 

“Mikey, do you have the tea cleaned up?” Leo asked. 

“Just about finished,” Mikey answered, and Leo stood there watching him, the smaller turtle was bent over, ass in the air, picking up the tea leaves that had landed on the floor. 

“Good, I'll get that prize for you then,” Leo said, heading towards the freezer. 

“Wait, there's really a prize for me?” Mikey asked, standing up straighter. 

“What, did you think I was lying about that?” Leo chuckled, pulling a freezer pop out. The color of it was bright blue, and looked like it had chunks of something in it. 

“What's that? Where did you find a popsicle?” Mikey asked excitedly, quickly discarding the tea into the trash bin, before snatching the sweet treat from Leo, shoving half of it into his mouth and sucking. 

“I made it this morning, after the shower incident, I wanted to truly apologize to you,” Leo said. 

“Dude, you're totally forgiven! This is fantastic! Seriously though, you actually made this?” Mikey asked, his mouth full of the treat as he slurped and sucked on it. 

Leo swallowed hard, watching Mikey’s mouth work on the treat, his cock twitching as it started to harden in his plastron. 

“I can't cook, but I'm at least good at mixing something to make a good popsicle,” Leo said. Mikey nodded his head in agreement, letting out a happy noise around his treat. 

“Why don’t we go sit in the living room, maybe watch something, while you finish that,” Leo suggested, and Mikey nodded his head in agreement, willingly following Leo as the blue banded turtle left the kitchen. 

It would be only a matter of time before the tea Mikey had inhaled, combined with what he had put in the popsicle, and the young turtle would be at his mercy again. Leo’s cock pulsed with excitement, and he silently hoped that Raph and Donnie would stay gone for hours, giving Leo the chance to fully enjoy their baby brother, with minimal risk of being caught. 

\-------x

Leo leaned over Mikey, gently shaking his baby brother, testing his coherentness. “Mikey,” the blue banded turtle whispered. 

Baby-blue eyes opened and Leo smiled at the glassy look in his brother’s eyes. “Hey,” Leo greeted. Mikey just stared at him, tilting his head curiously as if trying to make a coherent thought out of what Leo was saying. 

“Can you sit up? I want to try something, I think you’re going to really like this,” Leo breathed, feeling a fluttering of excitement in his lower regions as Mikey slowly sat up, listening to Leo’s request. 

“You’re such a special boy,” Leo praised, petting Mikey’s head, his baby brother leaning into the touch, letting out a soft sound of content. Leo smiled at hearing it, standing up straighter, judging the height and angle of his hips, compared to where Mikey’s mouth was. 

If Mikey was any taller, this wouldn’t have worked, and Leo would have to think of another way to go through with his idea. But as it was, Mikey’s mouth was in a perfect position, so when Leo pressed his hips forward, he could feel tiny puffs of air ghosting over the bulge in his plastron, causing the slit to spread even further, exposing the tiniest bit of his cock. 

“Mikey, can you be a good boy for me?” Leo asked, his heart hammering in his chest as those baby blue eyes lifted to once again stare at him, and there was the barest movement of Mikey’s head as the orange banded turtle nodded. 

The combination of drugs that Leo had used on his baby brother was something he had experimented with once before. However, he had found that Mikey was far more open to suggestions, easily following orders without question, as long as the request was a simple one, where Mikey didn’t have to put too much thought into what he was doing. 

It wasn’t exactly mind control, but it was close enough for Leo, and something he planned to take advantage of today, while their other two brothers were absent from the lair. 

“Stick out your tongue,” Leo ordered, his breathing picking up pace when Mikey continued to stare at him, before those soft lips parted, and slowly his tongue came out, hanging from his mouth, centimeters from Leo’s lower plastron. 

Leo shifted his hips forward that tiny bit, moaning when that wet appendage came in contact with his bulge. “Good, Mikey, good,” Leo said, petting his brothers’ head in praise. Leo kept rocking his hips in slow movements, causing that tongue to move up and down along his slit. However he wanted Mikey to be more of a participant in this little activity.

Pulling back away from Mikey’s mouth to give himself space to drop down into his waiting hand, Leo started stroking himself slowly until there was precum gathering at the tip. Keeping a firm hold, Leo rubbed the leaking tip across Mikey’s still extended tongue. 

Leo’s breath hitched, and he let out a groan of pleasure as his cock slid along Mikey’s tongue, feeling that rough texture teasing the sensitive head of his cock. One hand resting on Mikey’s head, the other holding his cock, moving it up and down, going slowly as he painted Mikey’s tongue with his precum. 

“Mikey, oh I’ve wanted this, I’ve dreamed of doing this, shoving my cock in your mouth,” Leo said, gripping MIkey’s head tighter with his one hand and pulling him closer, his cock sliding back up that tongue and into Mikey’s slightly open mouth, “you wan’t that, don’t you?” Leo pressed in further. “You want me to fuck your mouth,”

Mikey let out a grunt, looking up at Leo and blinking slowly, tongue still sticking out, and Leo’s cock halfway in his mouth. 

The fantasy Leo had constructed for himself of how MIkey would look, mouth stretched wide around his cock, was nothing compared to the real thing. “Slow and easy,” Leo reminded himself, pushing himself further into Mikey’s mouth, testing the resistance. 

Mikey pulled back when Leo went in too far, though the orange banded turtle wasn’t able to move far because of Leo’s firm grip on his head. The blue banded turtle made soothing noises, petting his baby brother’s head. “Shh, I’m right here, Mikey, I’m going to take care of you,” Leo promised. 

“Now,” he smirked, “enjoy your sweet treat, just like the popsicle.”

Mikey sat there, staring at Leo, his eyes still glazed over as he slowly processed what Leo was saying, and then his mouth started moving, sucking and slurping at the hard flesh in his mouth, licking up the precum that was leaking out, just as he had done with the rapidly melting treat he had been given earlier. 

“I knew you’d be good at this,” Leo churred, his hand gripping Mikey’s head tighter, his other hand slowly stroking his cock, milking more precum into Mikey’s mouth just to watch his baby brother lap it up greedily. “Does it taste good, Mikey? Do you like your big brother’s cock?” Leo panted, stroking himself more. 

Mikey of course didn’t respond, though his mouth continued working on the hard flesh in his mouth, his tongue and lips moving lazily. “Yeah, you like that,” Leo said, removing his hand from his cock, and placing it with his other one on Mikey’s head.

“Do you want to swallow me?” He questioned, feeling Mikey’s tongue working at his cock, and Leo dared to push in further, feeling that hot wet space surrounding him more, pulling him further inside with each small sucking motion, and as he neared the back of Mikey’s throat, the orange banded turtle swallowed. 

Leo felt the muscles clench around the head of his cock and pull him in further as Mikey started swallowing his cock down, down, and Leo let him, he followed the motion pulling him in and down that throat. 

He could feel it constricting around him as he pressed his plastron against Mikey’s nose. He felt no breath coming from his brother, and the smaller turtle in front of him was starting to weakly struggle, but Leo didn’t didn’t move, he remained there, holding Mikey’s head still. 

“Fuck, Mikey, choke on it, swallow me down,” Leo growled, pulling out, ignoring the distressed noise his brother made before he pushed back down that throat, cutting off the airway again. One glorious thing Leo had learned over the last year of studying his baby brother, he had no gag reflex, it had been some time after that discovery that Leo had started dreaming of shoving his cock down there. 

The muscles inside MIkey’s throat constricted, fluttering around him as he attempted to either pull the intruder further down his throat, or push him out, creating a wonderful milking sensation that had Leo churring loudly, pulling MIkey’s head closer until his beak was squashed against Leo’s plastron, and the blue banded turtle could push his cock just that little bit further down that wonderful space. 

In the distance, Leo could hear his t-phone going off, and he blinked, looking over to see the screen lighting up. Raph and Donnie had already arrived at the junkyard, this text could only mean that they had gathered what they needed and were now on their way back. 

“Fuck,” Leo cursed in annoyance, as the simple thing as a phone going off had now ruined everything. Throwing the rest of his caution to the wind, he moved his hands to hold each side of Mikey’s head, pulling out and thrusting back in, setting a brutal pace. 

“Mikey… so, ngh fucking, good!” Leo growled out, his cock sliding in and out of his brother’s throat, he felt hands reach up and hold his hips, trying to weakly push him away. He was being too rough with Mikey, Leo knew that, knew his brother was going to be sore after this, and would most likely lose his voice for the next few days. But he couldn't stop, not now, he was so close, he was living out his fantasy, and he wouldn’t stop until he had filled Mikey’s belly with his seed. 

“Make me cum, Mikey,” Leo moaned loudly, he was so close, he could feel the sensation building every time his cock hit the back of Mikey’s throat and slid down. “So close, fucking hell, I’m so close!” Leo shouted, and then he snapped, pulling out so just the head of his cock was in Mikey’s mouth, removing a hand from his baby brother’s head so he could grip the pulsing flesh and pump. 

“Taste me, drink Mikey, drink it all,” Leo ordered shooting his load into Mikey’s mouth, there was too much to drink all of, but boy did his brother try. 

The drug still having a firm hold on his mind, Mikey started swallowing quickly so as not to lose any more. The only thoughts of his own he had were the one’s Leo spoke to him. So when Leo said, ‘drink’ he drank, and sucked, pulling more of the salty treat from Leo’s cock, and the blue banded turtle wished that this didn’t have to end, wished that he could pump his cock back to full hardness just to watch his brother swallow him down again, fill his belly with more of the hot seed Leo was feeding him. 

\-----------x 

Mikey sat on the chair in Donnie’s lab, mouth open and tongue stuck out as the purple banded turtle shone a light into the open mouth. 

“Well, your throat is definitely irritated,” Donnie confirmed, taking the stick out of Mikey’s mouth and throwing it into the trash. Standing up from his chair and moving over his cabinet to start digging through it for the bottle of medicine he kept. 

“But I don’t GET sore throats, Donnie, I don’t even get sick,” Mikey said, his voice barely above a whisper, coughing as speaking irritated his throat even more.

“Well clearly you’ve come in contact with something that doesn’t agree with you, your throat is red and swollen,” Donnie said, finding what he was looking for and coming back over to Mikey. “Now, open,” he ordered, pouring some of the liquid into the tiny measuring cup and holding it out for Mikey to take. 

The orange banded turtle made a face, but took the thick syrup like substance and swallowed it in one go. He flinched when the liquid touched his abused throat before shuddering at the taste. 

“You just like to torture me,” Mikey huffed, coughing again. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Donnie rolled his eyes. “Now go lay down on that cot, and you’re not moving until I say so,” the purple banded turtle ordered. 

“I don’t FEEL sick though, D,” Mikey whined, moving to the cot regardless. “I just don’t feel WELL,” he clarified. 

“Well, even if you’re just feeling unwell, you should still rest,” Donnie chuckled. “I will check on you in a couple hours, okay?” he asked, pulling a blanket over Mikey’s shoulders, smiling when Mikey let out a content sigh, closing his eyes and was drifting to sleep before Donnie had even moved across the lab to sit at his computer. 

\---------x

Leo could have kicked himself for his carelessness, for getting too caught up in the pleasure of what he was doing that he had done enough noticeable damage for Donnie to stand up and take notice. So Mikey was confined to the lab for the day. 

Leo of course was allowed to visit his brother, he brought him some soup, and sat on the edge of the cot feeding it to his baby brother. 

His eyes were transfixed on how Mikey opened his mouth, tongue sticking out slightly to catch any stray drips on the bottom of the spoon as Leo pushed it into his mouth. 

Leo wished more than anything that he was shoving his cock into that mouth again, and not a simple spoon, he wished he was feeding Mikey more of his seed, not watery soup. But he would get his chance again, maybe not today, or even that night, but very soon, the next stage in his plan was already set in motion. So until then, Leo would continue feeding Mikey. 

Soup, treats, sandwiches, everything Leo made special just for Mikey, as all of them contained another drug he had gotten his hands on, and had been very eager to try. It was one of two things he had not tested on Mikey in the last year. He knew what effects they were supposed to have, but no time frame of when he would start seeing results. And when they did, Mikey would be far more receptive to Leo than ever before. 

Leo's first chance came five days later, Mikey had been given the all clear by Donnie, and the orange banded turtle was bouncing around the tunnel up ahead, a bundle full of energy.

They were currently out scavenging, just him and Mikey, trying to find things that might be useful for the lair. So far they had not had any luck, but Leo didn’t mind, he was enjoying the first alone time he had had with Mikey since he had hurt his little brother’s throat. It had been nearly a week since Leo had started forcing new drugs into his brother's system, keeping a close eye on the orange banded turtle, knowing that if the drugs kicked in when around their other two brothers, he would have to act quickly before they realized something was off. 

It was the most dangerous part of the game Leo was playing, but once the drugs started working, once Mikey was forced into his first ever heat, it would be worth the waiting, and the caution. Even if Donnie and Raph were around when that happened, he wouldn’t allow them to stop him from mating the young turtle. 

The lack of laughter and noise from Mikey had Leo turning his attention away from where he had been inspecting a washed up pile of junk, his eyes widened when he saw his baby brother leaning against the wall, gasping for breath as if he had just had a very strenuous workout. 

Leo hurried over to his baby brother, inspecting him closer, those baby blue eyes were glazed over, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was open slightly as he panted. 

“Mikey? Are you okay?” Leo asked, sounding genuinely concerned, while inside his heart was pounding in anticipation, his cock already hardening, because Leo knew Mikey wasn't alright, and would be far from alright until Leo had shoved his cock deep inside him. 

“Leo…” the high pitched needy whine that fell from Mikey’s lips was the final confirmation that Leo needed, this was it, the drugs were finally working, and Mikey was now his. 

“I'm here,” Leo said, reaching out and cupping Mikey’s cheek in his hand, the orange banded turtle let out another whine, pushing himself off the wall and pressing his lower plastron against Leo’s, slowly grinding himself against him. 

Leo was pleased that Mikey was being affected so quickly, because the blue banded turtle wasn’t sure he could wait any longer, knowing that this was it, that he was going to fully claim his mate, he didn’t want to waste any time making sure Mikey was truly under the drugs influence. 

“You feel so good, you make me so hard, and I've been waiting for days, Mikey,” Leo informed him, and those baby blue eyes stared at him, his mouth was working, as if trying to find words to tell Leo what he wanted. Placing a finger on those lips, Leo smiled at him. 

“I know, Mikey, don’t worry, I’m going to fuck you now,” Leo informed him, moving his hand from Mikey’s cheek, down his neck, shoulder, plastron, until he was sitting just above the bulge. Pressing Mikey back against the wall and holding him there, Leo stepped back enough so that he could free both his, and Mikey’s cocks from their confined spaces. Gripping his own cock firmly, Leo moved his hips forward once again, his other hand still keeping MIkey pinned to the wall as he pressed the tip of his leaking cock against Mikey’s slit.

“Remember this? I fucked you nice and slow here our first night,” Leo said, rubbing the tip of his cock all around, finding a good spot, just under where Mikey’s own cock was, Leo pushed inside. “So warm, so tight…” Leo gasped, closing his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the tight space that housed Mikey’s cock. 

The orange banded turtle cried out, pain or pleasure Leo didn't know, or care, he had achieved the first part of his plan without a hitch, and now he was going to fuck his prize, going to mate him, defile him in such a way that Mikey would never even think of going to anyone else as long as he lived. 

Pushing in further, testing how far he could go, as he didn't want to plunge right in and cause himself any unnecessary pain. When he managed to push his cock in half way he decided that it would be fine. 

Looking at Mikey, those flushed cheeks, the mouth open in a silent scream, bright blue eyes rolling into the back of his head, everything about him screamed to be fucked. And Leo was more than happy to oblige. 

Pulling out until just the head was inside, Leo slammed his hips forward, burying himself deep into Mikey’s cloaca. It felt even more amazing than it had the first time, as Leo hadn’t been able to push in so far before, he pulled out and thrust in again, setting a swift pace, staring down past Mikey’s own cock, Leo watched himself vanish into Mikey, again and again. 

“So good, so amazing, I could fuck you like this all day, Mikey,” Leo churred.

Mikey’s head was thrown back, gasping and crying out with each thrust, he didn't speak, didn't beg for more, but his own hips kept thrusting forward, meeting each one of Leo's movements. Mikey was trapped in a world of pleasure, making keening noises each time Leo slowed his thrusts down, and churring loudly when Leo started fucking him faster. 

“You love me fucking you,” Leo said, “you want my cum, my seed, you want me to fill you up, don't you?” 

Mikey whined in response, and Leo pushed all the way inside, holding himself still. A wicked grin spreading across his lips as Mikey let out another high pitched whine, shifting and wiggling around, pressing himself forward against Leo, trying to get the blue banded turtle to continue fucking him. Knowing that Leo was the only one who could give him what he wanted now. 

“Of course you want my cock in you, you want me to breed you, fill you with my seed, fertilise you,” Leo grinned, his cock pulsing with excitement of his true goal. He pulled out of Mikey abruptly, spinning the turtle around and slamming him against the wall again. 

“You know where I have to fuck you for that to happen, don't you?” Leo asked, his twitching cock pressing against Mikey’s tail. 

“Le-e-o,” the broken word escaped from Mikey, pressing himself against that cock until it was resting right at his entrance. 

Leo blinked in surprise when he felt something wet brush against him, removing one hand from Mikey’s shell, he moved it quickly between the young turtle’s legs, his finger easily finding the hole he planned on filling soon. It was slick, and leaking, and Leo found this to be a pleasant surprise. 

“Self lubricating,” he said. “Oh Mikey, you really are special,” Leo said, gripping his cock and guiding the head into Mikey’s entrance. 

Mikey let out a content sigh, wiggling and pressing his hips back more, pulling more of Leo’s cock inside him. 

It was slick and smooth, and Leo had no problem pushing his whole cock deep inside Mikey, pulling happy satisfied sounds from his baby brother who was trapped in a heat induced fog, one that would only lift when Leo was finished with him. 

Grunts, groans, churrs, and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed off the walls of the tunnel as Leo started thrusting into the small turtle in front of him. He was so amazed, so mesmerized at how Mikey clenched around him, trying to hold him inside whenever Leo started pulling out, and cried out in pleasure when that hard cock slammed back inside him. 

Leaning over, Leo’s mouth found the back of Mikey’s neck, biting down hard enough to mark him as he fucked him harder. 

Mikey screamed, his whole body trembling and clenching around Leo, his inner walls milking the cock inside him. 

“That’s it Mikey, take it, take all my cock,” Leo gasped, licking at the bite mark he had left on Mikey’s neck. “I’m gonna cum in you,” Leo panted, buried deep inside Mikey, feeling the way his baby brother's insides worked around him. “You’re going to make me cum, but you want that don’t you, you want to feel it inside you,” 

“...want…” Mikey whined, moving his hips back, before pulling forward again, as Leo wasn’t moving inside him, Mikey was doing his best to make him move, to keep that cock thrusting into him, filling him. 

Leo moaned loudly, loving the fact that Mikey was fucking himself on his cock. “...want…” Mikey said again, moving faster, whining loudly. “...Leo, want,” he begged. 

“Yes, oh fuck, Mikey,” Leo said, eyes wide as he heard his brother begging for him, begging to be filled. Gripping his younger brothers tightly, he pulled back and slammed inside hard and fast, brutally fucking his brother against the wall. The pressure that had been a slow build, as Leo had wanted to make this last, suddenly spiked. 

With a roar he slammed his hips forward, his cock twitching and pulsing as he spilled his seed into Mikey. “Feel that, I’m cumming in you, marking you, you’re mine, only mine,” Leo hissed. “I’ll fuck you, until you have my child, then I’ll fuck you again,” He leaned over, placing a kiss on the back of Mikey’s neck, his cock sliding free of the dripping hole, cum mixed with Mikey’s own slickness dripping down Mikey’s leg. 

Mikey slid down to the ground, eyes closing and let out a satisfied sigh, that was when Leo saw the stain on the wall, where Mikey’s own cum was dripping down to the ground. 

“My mate,” Leo said, leaning down and picking MIkey up, holding him posessively close as he made his way back toward the lair. 

\-----------x

The effects of the heat inducing drug had left some rather entertaining side effects for Mikey, something that Leo hadn’t anticipated, however it had been a pleasant surprise, sitting on the couch in the living room, and then finding his baby brother suddenly in his lap, and those soft lips pressing against his. 

Leo groaned into the kiss, his hands moving to grip Mikey’s hips and pulling them forward so that they were flush with his own. 

Mikey moaned softly, slowly rocking his hips against Leo, his hands gripping his older brother's shell tightly. 

And Leo was far too distracted, far too lost in the sensation of his baby brother sitting on his lap, rocking against him, rubbing against his lower plastron, which in turn caused heat to start pooling in his lower region while his cock started to harden. Leo lost track of where he was, where they were sitting, and the fact that Donnie and Raph were both in the lair, rather close by. 

Gliding one hand up Mikey’s side, Leo felt the small bit of fluttering from the sensitive skin between where the plastron met the carapase, before he moved his hand up further to grip Mikey’s mask, pulling on it and forcing his baby brother to tilt his head, Leo shoved his tongue into Mikey’s mouth. 

A loud moan was pulled from the younger turtle, and Mikey pressed his hips more firmly against Leo’s, whimpering when Leo’s tongue started caressing against his own. 

That was sadly as far as they got, and Leo was forced to pull his mouth away from Mikey’s when he heard a shout from behind. 

“What the FUCK?!” 

Tilting his head backward, Leo blinked at Raph who was standing in the doorway to the dojo, it was difficult to clear his mind enough to focus on his red banded brother, with Mikey kissing at his neck, still slowly grinding against him. 

“Mikey, we have company,” Leo said, gently, and admittedly a little reluctantly, pushed Mikey off him to sit on the couch next to him, chuckling when his baby brother pouted, letting out a small whine. 

“What…” Raph said again, looking from Leo to Mikey and back again. 

“Sorry, Raph,” Leo said, standing up. “I… Mikey and I meant to tell you, and Donnie too,” Leo said.

“Tell me what?” Donnie asked, coming out of his lab, a dirty rag in his hands as he wiped off the worst of the grease coating his fingers. 

“Why the fuck he just had his tongue shoved in Mikey’s mouth!” Raph said before Leo could answer. The blue banded turtle shot a glare at his brother, and his rude way of saying things, before he turned to look at Donnie. 

“Mikey and I are in a relationship, have been for the last month, things have been escalating quickly though and well… we weren’t sure how to explain things to either of you.” Leo said. 

Donnie blinked at him, looking from Leo, to Mikey and back again. “Oh,” was his only reply. 

“That’s it?” Raph demanded. 

“Well, yeah,” Donnie shrugged. “It makes sense really, I mean, we are perfectly capable to be attracted to humans, but it also makes sense for us to be attracted to someone who shares the same physical qualities we do,” 

“So, you’re not mad?” Leo questioned. 

“I’m mad!” Raph shouted, and both Mikey and Leo looked over at the red banded turtle. 

“Why?” Mikey asked. 

“Cuase the last thing I wanna see, coming out here, is you two makin’ out on the couch!” Raph said, his cheeks flushed, and Leo couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What, you don’t want to see us happy? Kissing Mikey makes me VERY happy,” Leo teased, leaning down and pulling Mikey back into a kiss, the smaller turtle making a happy noise leaning up into Leo, pressing himself more firmly against the blue banded turtle. 

Leo however, kept his eyes on Raph, the silent challenge to make him stop, daring him to try and take his mate away from him. 

When Raph did nothing more than growl and walk away, Leo broke the kiss, pulling Mikey to his feet. “Let’s move this to my room, Mikey,” Leo said, dragging his brother out of the living room, and to his room where he was going to shove his cock in the willing body over and over again, fill Mikey with his seed until he couldn't take any more. Things had just gotten more dangerous for him, as their other two brothers knew about the relationship now, and there were likely going to be many questions in the coming days. But Leo didn't care.   
He had his prize, he had his mate, and with a steady supplies of the special drug he'd had concocted, he would soon be filling his mate with children.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more of this, but lost the momentum.


End file.
